мozaιĸ role
by Yukiko-Kun
Summary: Kazemaru se siente atrapado, tratando de auto-convencerse de que todo está bien. Sin más escapatoria, trata de "deshacerse" por todo lo que ha luchado, Endou Mamoru. *Endou X Kazemaru*


Que emo siento que quedo, pero me gusta. Creo y recalque bien lo que literalmente quiere decir la canción, si no... Mala suerte para mi x3

Espero les guste~ Y primera vez que haré 3 disclaimer LoL

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece. Si fuese así, Endou, Kazemaru y Goenji harían un trío _._

_

* * *

_**Disclaimer Letra & Vídeo: **_Las letras de la canción no son mías, fueron sacadas de la traducción de **Mozart003 **y el vídeo en que me base, tampoco me pertenece, subido por **misorasan **desconozco abiertamente si el/ella hizo el vídeo._

_

* * *

_**Disclaimer Canción: **_La canción es originalmente de Gumi Megpoid, una vocaloid. El creador original es DECO*27_

_

* * *

_

**Mozaik Role.**

**(Endou Mamoru X Kazemaru Ichirouta)**

Apretando fuertemente sus puños, tratando de contener todo su odio, pero no odio hacía otras personas, si no, odio a si mismo. Creyendo caer en un círculo vicioso, sintiendo de una manera repugnante, el poder que tanto ansiaba. Necesitando ser más fuerte.

Sus ojos castaño rojizo se abrieron mostrando toda la determinación que sentía, o quería aparentar…

_Diamond Dust._

_Prominence._

_Has sido herido, por ciertas palabras._

Creía que esa amenaza nunca terminaría. – Gemini Storm – Épsilon – Diamond Dust – Prominence – Gaia/Génesis. Todos los capitanes de dichos equipos vinieron a su mente como una terrible pesadilla que no le dejaba vivir, el sentir que había fallado y todavía tenía el descaro de usar el uniforme de Raimon.

_Y el líquido que fluye de la herida…_

_Yo lo describiría como AMOR._

Se sentía como entre la espada y la pared, ¿un balón oscuro, el meteorito Airea o su puesto en Raimon Eleven, junto a su Capitán y sus demás amigos? ¿Por qué las cosas siempre tienen que ser tan complicadas? Sentía su determinación morir a cada misero minuto, sin poder soportar ni un momento más su debilidad.

_La falta de consideración._

_Y la única forma de la pareja._

¿De quién era tal falta? Acaso… ¿Era culpa del Capitán o suya? Prefería creer que era suya, su espíritu de lucha nunca podría ser igual al de su pareja, Endou Mamoru. Siluetas de dicho chico, de Goenji Shuuya, de Kidou Yuuto, Fubuki Shirou y Someoka Ryuugo los que SI eran indispensables para el equipo, no como el. Raimon Eleven no necesitaba a un chico débil que se rindiese de tal forma.

_Estrechamente se parece a nuestra aburrida relación._

¿Aburrida relación? En parte, ya que su novio pasaba más tiempo con el balón que con el, llegando a creer que el balón era su amante. Estrechamente separados por una delgada línea, sintiendo que el estaba en el lado equivocado.

_Pero te amo… Después de todo._

Si, debía de admitirlo, a pesar de ser ignorado (prácticamente) por su pareja, lo seguía amando. Era un completo masoquista, el dolor que se avecinaba siempre en su pecho al ser sorprendido por un equipo más, una amenaza que nunca terminaría. De nuevo, mostraba una máscara con cara de determinación; esperando a que "alguien" creyese que seguiría adelante. Y ese "alguien", precisamente se trataba de nada menos que el mismo.

_¿No está bien que tan solo nos amemos el uno al otro?_

Gemini Storm.

_Atado a alguien más no siento absolutamente nada. _

Épsilon.

_¿No es esto lo que llaman "destino"?_

Tropezando, volviéndose a levantar, atravesando, como podía, los retos. ¡Estando alcanzando a Endou! Por fin dejaría de ver tan solo su espalda y podría caminar a su lado, a su mismo nivel… Pero… ¿Q-Qué?

_Un desvanecimiento de Amor._

_De cierto amor en el mundo._

Cuando Endou volteo a su encuentro se dio cuenta, no era su querido y amado Capitán. ¡Era el maldito Capitán de Génesis! ¿C-Cómo había podido? Su vista se cubrió por una espesa niebla negra, recuerdos. Cuando su vista estuvo bien se encontraba nuevamente solo…

¿Tomar meteorito…? Pero, si esa era la única manera de poder estar al lado de su Capitán, lo haría sin importar las consecuencias. Su uniforme amarillo y azul cambió para pasar a ser de negro, blanco y azul.

_Estará acabado cuando al final me cansé de ti. _

_Dark Emperor._

Las siluetas de todos los que componían a Dark Emperor (y alguna vez compusieron Raimon Eleven). Tres aliados más para poder conseguir lo que siempre ansió. Sabía que eso era egoísmo, ¿no era más egoísmo el del Capitán?

_Cuando entiendas que el amor y el deseo son de verdad…_

El viejo Kazemaru Ichirouta se desvanecía, dejando por fin lo que quiso. Ser una persona fuerte sin importar que.

_¿Qué es lo que harás?_

¡No lo soportaba!

_La falta de consideración._

_Y la sola forma del compañero. _

Admiraba a todos los que soportaron eso y a los que se unieron para acabar con sus vidas. Aphrodi, Zaizen Touko, Urabe Rika, Ichinose Kazuya, Kogure Yuuya, Tachimukai Yuuki, Tsunami Jousuke.

_Estrechamente se parece a nuestra aburrida relación._

¿nº 2? ¡Ahora que importaba! Dark Emperor, era el Capitán de ese corrompido equipo y pasó del 2 directo al 10. Les demostraría que ese círculo acababa aquí mismo. Situándose tras su Capitán llamando su atención.

_Pero eso está bien, ¡como sea!_

Todo entorno de ellos se hizo blanco y negro, una sonrisa cínica se formó en los labios del ex –velocista. ¡Iba a acabar con el! Con todas sus fuerzas pateó el balón más cerca, le demostraría que ya no era el chico débil e inútil, que siempre era opacado por el gran Estratega Kidou Yuuto, o el talentoso Goleador de Fuego Goenji Shuuya e inclusive el Cazador de Osos Fubuki Shirou. Su puntería no falló y el balón dio de lleno en el estómago de un confundido Mamoru, no le basto y lanzó de nuevo, dejando a su Capitán en el suelo. Recuerdos, cuando sus manos se estrecharon al unirse al equipo, lo que los había unido, pero también separado, un balón de fútbol soccer.

_¿Dijiste que me amabas?_

Kazemaru caminaba lentamente hasta el, sosteniendo en su mano izquierda unas filosas tijeras.

_Las cosas por las que he estado luchando._

Su mano derecha tomó de la camisa al castaño, se situó sobre el para impedir escape alguno.

_¿Está bien si tan solo las destruyo? _

Tomó firmemente las tijeras y empuñándolas estaba a punto de encajarlas en el cuello de pareja, ¿estaba dudándolo?

_Sin saber como, llegue a odiarte de este modo. _

Sobre las secas mejillas de Mamoru cayeron unas lágrimas, reacciono abriendo sus ojos de par en par, encontrándose con el peli-azul llorando, tomó dulcemente su mano deteniendo su ataque.

_¿No está bien que tan solo nos amemos el uno al otro?_

Estaban de pie, Endou sosteniendo la mano de Kazemaru y este mirándole sin entender mucho que pasaba ahora.

_Atado a alguien más no siento absolutamente nada._

"_¿No es esto lo que llaman 'destino'?"_

Los dos se preguntaron lo mismo.

_Un desvanecimiento de Amor._

_De cierto amor en el mundo._

Endou entrelazo sus dedos con los de Kazemaru, juntaron sus frentes, las piernas de este fallaron cayendo al suelo, abrazando desesperadamente al Capitán. Pronto ante los expectantes ojos de Endou el uniforme de Dark Emperor del peli-azul se desvaneció, dejando ver el de Raimon Eleven. Al igual que pasó con ese, el uniforme de Raimon Eleven se desvaneció, su cabello se recogió en la misma coleta de siempre, ahora vestía el traje de Inazuma Japan. Los dos chicos se levantaron, Endou sostenía un balón mientras que Kazemaru sonreía pacíficamente como siempre. Ahora todo estaba bien.

* * *

Bueno, me gustó bastante como quedo. Sin más me despido. Que lo disfruten~


End file.
